Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular to a portable electronic system with a thermal recycling function.
Description of the Related Art
Portable devices have been developed to satisfy the requirements of low power consumption, high density, and high power efficiency. However, the heat dissipation problem limits the development of portable devices. For example, long-term-evolution (LTE) chips and other mobile chips require more power for high bandwidth transmission. The higher power consumption produces a higher rising temperature of the chips. The rising temperature of the chips results in heat dissipation problems, a reduced lifetime, and the slower transmission speeds.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package assembly is desirable.